Boredom, absolute
by Tayuya Deidara
Summary: When Silver leaves her village, her family, and her life, and runs into the Akatsuki, will her boredom be quenched?DeidaraxOC. Please be nice, this is my first good 'fic.. Rated M for what may happen later on
1. Intro

The dying embers of a fire lit up the face of a 17-year-old girl with waist-length silver hair and piercing green eyes like emeralds. She stared into the depths of the fire until it became a dying flame, then glowing embers, then merely a pile of burnt wood. When the darkness filled the small cavern, she pulled her hood over her head, covering her hair and eyes, and curled up on the cold stone floor to sleep in absolute silence.


	2. Chapter 1

When the first light of dawn struck the mouth of the cave, the girl sat up, stifling a yawn. She stood and stretched while her eyes adjusted to the steadily growing light penetrating the cave. After, she quickly brushed through her thick, shiny hair, pulled her hood back up, and walked out into the light, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. The light also made the Iwagakure headband hanging loosely from her neck shine in all its luster. She looked at it in disgust, but merely shoved it in her pocket.

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing, the air current carrying with it a scent.. the scent of blood. With a slight smirk, the girl set off towards the source. Leaping through the trees high above the ground, she got there in no time.

She soon came across a bloody mass of dead ninjas. Anbus, seemingly injured in some sort of big explosion, surrounded by blackened trees. Closely inspecting the bark of one tree, she found a soft, pliable material.. clay, perhaps? She also found that the skin of several of the dead had been shaved, in some places to the bone, or even to the marrow itself. Most were wide-eyed with fear through the eyeholes of cracked and shattered animal masks. One in particular, with a salamander mask, seemed even more mutilated than the rest, as though pinpointed at random.

The girl stayed, examining every little detail of the blood-ridden scene until the scent of blood and death clung to her skin as though she herself had committed the massive murder of these elite ninjas. Satisfied with her thorough investigation, she decidedly wandered off, eyes half closed from laziness.

Soon, she heard voices ahead. _They sound dangerous.. cool…_ she thought to herself, walking steadily towards the people. She guessed there was four, maybe five of them, though one of them was being silent. Suddenly she sensed someone near her, watching her.. and turned to see that a pine tree had glowing yellow eyes and was looking right at her.

"What the hell..?" she asked herself out loud. The eyes disappeared. "Hah.. I must've been hallucinating…"

"**Well, if you're hallucinating, you won't mind if I enjoy a nice snack?"** The voice came from behind her, a sort of crackly, deep voice. She turned around to see a man with a venus fly trap around his neck, piercing yellow eyes, and green hair. The really crazy part was his skin.. his left side was pure white, and his right side was black as night.

"What do you mean, a snack? Are you going to eat me?" She was merely thinking out loud, not even realizing he could hear her.

"Of course.. you don't see anyone else around here, do you?" This voice was different, as though from a second person hidden from view.. but it was from the same person.

"Wow.. multi-talented, are we? A schizophrenic, cannibalistic, evil, plant-man… Not something you see every day, is it?" She smirked, readying a kunai in her pocket.

"**You're not running."**

"Yes, please run... it's a lot more fun to hunt my prey first."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I think I'll stay here…"

Just as the plant-man grinned evilly and bared his teeth, another male walked into the clearing. This one had red eyes with a strange pattern to them and long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Zetsu, leave her alone.." His voice revealed that he'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else… "She may have useful information for us."

**A/N Haha! Finally, I decided to type this story up. And yes, before anyone asks.. I am critically insane. You're lucky I didn't write a crack-fic. Well, enjoy.. and don't forget to review!**

**Deidara: Where am I? I don't see me.**

**Oh, don't worry Dei-kun.. you're a big part of this story, kukukukkuuu...**

**Deidara: -gulp-**


End file.
